A 'Generic' Adventure
by WanderingRaptor
Summary: Follow Kaede the Hylotl, Detani and some other characters cause I'm bad at planning as they do some stuff and possibly save the universe! The story mostly involves the main questline but also has some other stuff. This is my first ever fan-fiction and I don't do much writing elsewhere so... prepare for bad writing!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's note**

Hello everybody, this is my first time writing any sort of fan-fiction and I'm pretty new to how this all works and just trying to wrap my head around it all. Anyways this is a story about Starbound and it which mainly follows the main questline, but much more drawn out with some other stuff. Hope you enjoy.

Oh wait! Almost forgot may or may not contain various amounts of violence, gore and swearing etc, just stay tuned, but it might not be in the prologue though, so skip this one if I've written more and you don't like sorta boring stuff.

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

The sound of another ship's engine coming to life seemed to drown out all of the voices in the nearby seats. Kaede, a Hylotl who had just said his goodbyes to most of his family, was trembling and restless with excitement. Today he was off to go to Earth, a once war-like planet filled with strife, but now was a jewel of the human civilisation. It was home to the Terrene Protectorate, an organisation of peace-keepers, consisting of many races. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is John Williams and I will be your captain today. This trip is expected to take around 1 hour, there should be little no space anomalies, black holes or other dangerous cosmic occurrences. Thank you for deciding to fly with Sub-par Space Travels, where our business is somewhat questionable!

As with all of the other ships this one whirred and hummed, then as the vertical thrusters turned on, Kaede could hear a cacophony of noises. But this didn't bother him as he loved to hear the sound of mechanisms and machines alike, work in unison. As he took out his water-resistant holo-phone to listen to music, he thought about how amazing life would be like on Earth.

 _Wouldn't it be cool if I was someone 'special'. Someone who would be the best physically and mentally. It would be great! I mean what if I get to graduate after only 3 years?_ He thought, but then he sighed. _But... I'm not the fittest, though am I? I just sit around, reading books, playing games and occasionally doing work... Oh well. I think settling for 'being good enough' will do._ He gave himself a half-laugh. _Ahh I'm gonna be sooo bad at this, it'll be hilarious. But that'll be fine though cause I might get to meet new people, learn new things and hopefully just have fun. But then again... I dislike most people, am a introvert, already know too much and just keep most things to myself..._ _This'll be a roller-coaster of an adventure!_ With that his thoughts trailed off to less important things and he dozed off to sleep.

Sometime later he woke up to a loud noise, startling him. His heart jumped fearing that something terrible had happened, but it was just on of his songs, reaching its crescendo, ending right afterwards. _Gosh, I'm gonna have to do something about that thing. It's volume goes up and down like the sales of a good, but failing company. Badumtsss. Haaa I'm... not funny at all and should never attempt humour ever again._ Realising that he was still on the ship he looked out of the reinforced glass window. _It's gotta stand up to Faster Than Light speed somehow._

A quick glance revealed that they were still travelling at FTL speeds, as everything was blurred together into a multi-coloured background. The engines were still producing loud hums, whirrs and the occasional sputter. Kaede sighed in disappointment. _Nothing see here folks..._ He kept listening to music, sometimes adjusting the volume and creating audible, but quiet beeps that the person beside him could hear. _Speaking of..._ He turned around to look at who was sitting beside him, as he was only focused on his thoughts. Beside him he saw an Avian, with bright red feathers, hawk-like beak and white fluff that seemed to resemble eyebrows and a fancy looking suit and tie. This was a contrast to his dark blue skin tone, light green curved fins, which was similar to hair for a Hylotl, a plain red t-shirt and brown trousers. The avian was busy working on his computer, typing away at what seemed like graphs, with an array of colours and numbers. As Kaede didn't want to disturb him, he stared out the window, waiting for something exciting to happen. _AGGGHHH I'm so boooored, wish I had charged my 3DH before coming here. Guess this is what I get for being lazy... Wish we would arrive already._ Saying that he hoped that the ship would start to slow down, and provide him a clear view of the Earth. However his life was not a show and that didn't happen.

After 15 minutes of waiting and thinking of very little until he heard a sound. The sound was a low-pitched 'virr' getting softer and quieter. Then as the background of the outside started becoming more clear, Kaede's spirits were raised. He saw large landmasses, containing forests, deserts, mountain ranges and all manner of life. Although he didn't much care for the ocean as his home-world was full of aquatic animals and small islands. _The water's always blue, but then again if they were red then people would think it's blood, or... jello... Depends on if you're an optimist of pessimist..._

When the ship landed Kaede had to go through, what he though, was hours of waiting and having people check is documents. But afterwards he saw the welcome sight of tall buildings, various cars, ships and hoverbikes and a park adorned with many trees, benches and shrubs, with people walking their pets. But something that caught his attention the most was a structure that rose high above the clouds, coloured silver, black and orange with the words 'Terrene Protectorate HQ' splayed across it's largest wall. It orange banners with a white insignia strewn across it. The insignia was an upside down 'U' with a line going through the middle, and a tringle and trapezium on either side so it was symmetrical. Kaede reached the building some minutes afterwards and filling out sheets, receiving a uniform, brochure and manual; he was excited to begin his new life.

Kaede was assigned to dorm B1 on the 314th floor. The room was quite spacious and there were 3 sets of bunk beds, totalling 6 beds in total. Although the room seemed very empty and devoid of things. It seems that he was the first to arrive. As he started to unpack his various things: clothes, toiletries, some books, figurines and even a lava lamp, he heard the sliding door open. A human, with a large build, contrasted with a friendly face, along with brown hair came through the door. Kaede lifted his hand, opened his palm so it was facing the other person and waved slowly.  
"Hi the name's Kaede, nice to meet you."  
"Rowan," grunted the human, while holding out his hand.

Kaede shook it and continued on with unpacking. Over the course of a few hours the rest of his cabin members arrived. There was another human, Jayden, an Avian, Tepilih and a gaseous Novakid, Trix. Most of them conversed with each other, with Kaede occasionally joining in, but Rowan stayed silent and 'did his own thing'. Kaede left the room to explore the building. From what he could see while looking at a map of the building, the first few floors were classrooms, exercise halls, obstacle courses and shooting ranges. Although one whole floor was for special ceremonies, like graduation. The rest seemed to be recreational facilities and other dorms, which were split in males and females.  
At the end of the day, after getting acclimatised with their new home, Jayden told them "We should all get to bed early, since training starts tomorrow."  
"Yeah but I hear it's just theory, so you don't have to break your back just yet," added Trix.  
"So you're telling me that we can just party pretty much?" joked Tepilih. _He seems to be the funny one_.  
Jayden gave him a half-laugh and shook his head, acknowledging Tepilih's joke, "Yeah sure we can Tep."

In the morning Rowan got up first, brushing his teeth and exiting the dorm. Next was Jayden, who brushed his teeth and read the manual. Kaede woke up 3rd, but stayed in bed for a little while before brushing his teeth and reading a book. _Wow I'm tired, but why am I? I mean I got a good... probably 7 or 8 hours of sleep. Man I don't get how people can be not dead after sleeping 2 hours. Coffee maybe? Probably._ Tepilih woke up afterwards and hastily brushed his teeth while looking at the latest 'funny' videos on his holo-phone. The last to wake up was Trix, who didn't even bother to brush his teeth, much to the dismay of Jayden and Kaede.

The first day's lesson was indeed theory, like Trix had said. It was weapon, planet and life-form assessment, it tested what you already knew. But it wasn't entirely theory as it involved assembling weapons too. After what felt like days to Tepilih and Trix, even though it was roughly 3 hours. Afterwards they had to run a 15 kilometer course, followed by more physical exercise. Everyone seemed able to do it, but Kaede struggled, a lot. _UUUGGGH I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DIE. EVERYTHING IS PROBABLY JELLY BY THIS POINT. I DON'T SEE HOW PEOPLE CAN DO IT! I HAVEN'T EXERCISED THIS MUCH SINCE I WENT SWIMMING AND GOT CHASED BY A HUGE JELLYFISH._ After more internal screaming Kaede was able to complete the activities, but not to the degree in which he did the theory. Lastly they were beamed down to non-hostile planet to examine and learn about the flora and fauna, in this Kaede excelled. This was mostly due to the fact he would constantly be reading about discovered life, whether on his device or a physical book. The day ended with Jayden, Tepilih and Trix conversing, but Rowan and Kaede stayed relatively quiet.

Over the course of 4 years they repeated this training of theory, physical activity and practical assessment. Although they would occasionally be assigned mock sword fights and scenarios, such as being stuck on a planet with little food and having to survive as a group. In the survival scenarios they all silently accepted Jayden as the leader. Tepilih and Trix were usually made to do such things as building a shelter and collecting heavy materials. Kaede would collect edible plant life and use his knowledge to get them out of difficult situations. Rowan however seemed to excel with all physical activity and most mental ones. At first most of them thought Rowan to be a sort of brute but discovered him to be intelligent and hardworking. On the other end of the spectrum were Tepilih and Trix otherwise known as 'The Duo' as they were known to be a bit distracted. As Tepilih would make horrible, but often comedic jokes or puns and Trix was capable, but slothful.

Over the 4 years however Kaede seemed to get along extremely well with Rowan. Kaede would help Rowan study or understand more difficult concepts, while Rowan invited Kaede to jog with him in the morning and very rarely go to the gym. The other 3 were their own friend group and didn't include Kaede and Rowan in their social gatherings, as the other 2 were less keen on meeting new people. The 6th member, never showed up but they saw that it was someone named Detani. Kaede was slightly saddened by that fact as he hoped the dorm would consist of an even amount of introverts and extroverts, but the thought soon passed.

 _Wow. It's been 4 years. That's like what? 365 x 4 + the extra leap year... A really high number. But... just wow. In those 4 years I could've read so many books. But instead I had to go 'training'. I'm really not sure it was worth it to be honest. It probably will be. I mean we get Matter Manipulators. They'll probably not be as good as the ones the higher ups get and might be run using mini hamster wheels, but it's still cool. I mean you can pretty much dig, mine or well... for a lack of a better word manipulate anything that isn't too big, I think so anyways. They haven't given much detail to be honest. Anyways I'm actually sorta giddy. To quote something I once read: "I figuratively can't wait!"_

 **Author's note (again)**

Well that was chapter one everyone! I hoped you enjoyed and didn't get bored. I hope to release more this week, but I also have school, and really shouldn't have written this on a school night after playing Starbound religiously. Oh well. Anyways, again I hope you enjoyed. Also a day after I released it I went over and redid some of the grammar and talk-y bits. Lastly I want to thank... the 5 WHOLE PEOPLE, wait no 4 cause one of those was me, you may or may not have read this.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Graduation

**Author's Note**

Hello again! I haven't got much to say, except that I didn't expect this one to take so long and like last time hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 2 - The Graduation**

"Wake up. Wake up you are late," came a familiar robotic voice  
"No I'm not shut up S.A.I.L.," responded Kaede, his voice muffled as his face was buried in a pillow.  
 _S.A.I.L. (_ Ship-based Artificial Intelligence Lattice) announced important occasions, and one is assigned to each ship. Other than announcements it will also tell the user crucial information relating to their mission.  
"You know for being an AI you're really bad at time keeping. That or I somehow messed your timer up." Kaede said, his voice still muffled, and only S.A.I.L. heard him as Rowan left a week before due to a death in the family and Jayden was nowhere to be found. Tepilih and Trix were still asleep as per usual.

"Wake up graduate. You will be late."  
"Shhh in your artificial dreams I'm late!"  
"Wake up. Wake up you are late. Wake up graduate. You will be late." repeated S.A.I.L.  
After some muffled screams Kaede sat up. "Shut it will you?!"  
After repeating it's message once again S.A.I.L. seemed to get louder  
"I will look for you, I will find you, and I will put you on snooze."  
After sometime of fumbling around looking for a way to quieten the AI, Kaede couldn't find a snooze button. Instead he chose to power off his alarm, which was where S.A.I.L.'s voice originated.  
"Ahhh finally some relief!" said Kaede, somewhat exasperated.

After getting dressed, brushing his teeth and even taking a mint, as it was a special occasion, Kaede headed out of his dorm. Firstly he went down to the information room and asked the lady at the front when the graduation would start. "It starts in around 2 hours, love," she said with a cockney British accent. Before coming to Earth Kaede studied about the culture of Earth and about the different nationalities. He found that the Hylotl's culture was very similar to those of the Japanese, as they both were very technologically and culturally advanced. Also he found a type of cartoon, created mainly by the Japanese, called 'anime' and was curious to what it contained. Unfortunately for him, he never got the time.

Usually before class started Kaede and Rowan would go for a jog, but as Rowan was elsewhere Kaede had to find something to do. Today he chose to grab a book and sit on a bench beneath a tall, tree with pink leaves and soothing wind chimes. There was always another Hylotl sitting on the benches and a Glitch janitor, but he never remember or asked for their names, as they rarely spoke.

When approaching the tree however the janitor said "Happy. Finally graduating Kaede?"  
"Yeah. I hope you get to do something more fun than sweeping petals, bud."  
"Sad. Yes, I hope so too. Realisation. You called me bud, and I seem to recall that you have never used my name. So I am wondering do you know my name?"  
"Uhhh of course I do... It's..." after searching his shirt for a name tag, realised he wasn't wearing one "It's Dave right?"  
"Disappointed. No it's..." as the janitor looked down to grab something from his pocket Kaede ran for cover towards the trees as fast as he could. Seeing the Glitch look towards him Kaede yelled "I'M REALLY SORRY OKAY. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMEHOW BUD!"  
"Weary. Well, back to sweeping petals."

 _Wow, that was awkward as hell. I wonder if I should get him a gift, ask for his name or both._ Kaede sighed. _Well that's one more thing to worry about after graduating. Crap, now I gotta find another spot to read. I could always go back to the dorm, but, Trix and Tepilih can be so noisy sometimes. Well time to find something else to do..._ As he got lost in his thoughts Kaede once again dozed off to sleep, listening to the soft music of the wind chimes.  
"Wake up. Wake up you are late," announced S.A.I.L. with a particularly loud alarm. Kaede. who had slowly leaned towards the ground while sleeping, jolted upright. _Whaa... Oh not again! Swear I'm gonna duct tape his digital body to a digital chair._ But as Kaede checked the time, the ceremony had indeed started. _Well a broken clock's right twice a day_ , _on Earth anyways._

As he rushed from behind the tree, to the elevator and waiting a painstakingly slow 2 minutes for it to arrive and send him down to the room where the graduation was being held, he finally arrived. The big moment. As the Grand Protectorate spoke Kaede thought of how great, respectable and amazing he could be. He thought of defeating god-like monsters and discovering technology that could help anyone and do anything. But he also thought of how he could make the janitor feel better. As the ceremony began and his thoughts continued, but also waiting for his name to be called out. Suddenly the floor beneath started to shake. Then great tentacles burst from beneath the ground, all at once. One of them grabbing the Grand Protectorate, pulling her beneath the floorboards. As her Matter Manipulator dropped to the ground, pandemonium arose.

Humans were screaming. Hylotls were running to and fro. Avians praying to their god. Glitches attempting to cast spells and defend their code of honour. Novakids cursing. Apexes hoping that their leader would save them and Florans running towards the enemy. In the chaos Kaede ran towards the Matter Manipulator, grabbed it and ran to the nearest exit. Amongst the destruction however a more light-hearted or sadistic side to him thought, _Man the apocalypse has just begun and I'm already looting!_  
S.A.I.L. for once was useful and told Kaede "It is not safe to remain here. You must proceed to the shuttle pad!"  
Heading his advice Kaede rushed in the direction of a compass hologram, provided by S.A.I.L. Unluckily there was a mound of dirt and debris blocking his way. Using his newly acquired Matter Manipulator he tore through it.  
"Oh god this isn't good. This is absolutely terrible, horrible, no good and very bad. If I survive this I'm sure as hell buying myself a whole chocolate caa-" Kaede said to no one in particular, but stopped as even more tentacles appeared from beneath the ground. As he continued running, a torn banner got caught on his neck, lightly choking him. But he soon managed to tear away from it, however some of it was still wrapped around him. _Oh cool, a free cape!  
_ When he got closer to the shuttle pad S.A.I.L. announced "The chest sitting on the conveyor belt should contain some kind of weapon. Please arm yourself!"  
Following his advice for the second time Kaede looted the chest and found a broken broadsword, which was most likely once a great weapon. Still running towards an escape route, a small-ish tentacle burst from beneath the ground, in front of Kaede. Luckily for him, he maintained his swiftness, charged and impaled the tentacle. In a light shower of blood, he kept running.  
"I have bypassed the preflight checks. Get aboard!" said S.A.I.L. indicating towards a broken Apex ship with vines and bones littered across it.  
"Hey S.A.I.L. for once you're being useful! And also if we survive this I'll be getting you a digital chocolate cake okay?!" Kaede yelled above the noise of various other ships' engines.

As the hatch opened with a 'virr', Kaede got inside and looked through the window. Outside he saw Tentacles, copious amounts of them, some taller than the Terrene Protectorate HQ. But what horrified him was that he saw ships below being swatted out of the sky like flies, crashing down in a blaze of fire. Focusing on slightly more important matters Kaede scanned the ship, he saw a captain's chair, a S.A.I.L. console and a locker. Although as they went through the atmosphere everything went dark. Suddenly he heard a hiss coming from the locker. Thinking it was a snake he ran towards the cockpit. Kaede also thought that the ship was bigger than it actually was, and hit his head on the front window. Immediately his vision blurred and darkened further, his body slumped to the ground and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ship

**Chapter 3 - The Ship**

As Kaede woke up from his daze, it seemed that only mere seconds had passed, but he was unsure. _And this is why we wear helmets kids._ He heard hissing once again and was, once again incredibly fearful of it.  
"Sstupid fish man," came a voice from somewhere in the darkness, snickering.  
As one of the ship's lights flickered he saw that it was a Floran with leaves coloured bright blue and skin coloured a light beige. The Floran wore what seemed to be a crudely made orange t-shirt and grey long pants, although they were lined with scratches and cuts.  
Beside the stranger, to Kaede's horror, appeared a green snake, with purple scales, a blue underbelly and what seemed to be green leaves, resembling ears, on its head. Panicking Kaede shuffled back, still lying on the ground, and with surprising force kicked the snake. It snake flew high, almost hitting the roof, and landed near the teleporter.  
"What did sstupid fish man do?!" yelled the Floran, rushing to the aid of, what was presumably their pet, snake. Seeing the snake was still alive, but unconscious, the Floran returned its attention to Kaede.  
"Oh god, is he alright?" said Kaede, realising what he had done. As he started to sit up, the Floran brandished a small, rusted dagger, from seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Sstay back evil fish man!" _it_ yelled, hissing, growling and making all manner of angry facial expressions.  
"I'm sorry okay, just let me help," said Kaede calmly. But as he got up the Floran threw the dagger towards him. It bounced off of the console behind him, but not before making a cut in his arm. _  
Oh... WOW THAT HURTS. I mean, it's only small and I deserved it, but it HURTS LIKE HELL! Ahh jeez, this day goes from worse to worse-er._

As Kaede moved behind the captain's chair, the flickering light started working correctly and almost lit up half of the ship. He drew his broken broadsword, just in case, and decided to scavenge what he could. He found a compartment which would drop down, when he pressed a button, and small drawers either side of the chair. The compartment contained a rotting banana and a blue flashlight. _Kaede winced at the sight of the banana. Ugh the thing smells like monkey butt._ Next he checked both the drawers. There were notes with incomprehensible writing and a 4 cans of food.

Kaede tried his best to decipher the notes, but to no avail. Instead he used it to wipe away the blood that was slowly dripping from the cut. His stomach grumbled, making Kaede realise that he has had little to nothing to eat as he was too focused on the graduation. Grabbing a can of food and slowly pulled it open. Inside Kaede saw what he thought looked like dog food and what smelled like rancid meat. Pinching his nostrils, he grabbed a piece of meat from the can, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed. _It.. doesn't taste like anything. But everything else about it isn't too great, I think I can settle for not eating right now. Sorry little buddy._ Kaede lightly patted his stomach, setting the can aside. This was until his stomach started grumbling loudly, worsening his hunger. So Kaede decided to eat it, with great disgust.

 _What I would give for some real food right now. Actually I'm not quite sure what I'd give, I do own very little... Anyways, on to more pressing matters, the Floran. I've got so many questions. Wait no, just 3. Why are they on this ship? Should I say that they're a he or a she, cause I mean... they're plants for Christ's sake. And lastly, why, why would they keep a snake as a pet. Snakes just hiss at you when they want you to go away, they get angry at you if you don't give them enough attention, and they just slither everywhere. I'd rather have a pet bird, they're cute, not including hawks and such. Oh gosh I'm getting off topic again. Well should I try and help him, or her, whatever? Hmm what would my friends do... Oh crap! I completely forgot about Trix, Tepilih and Jayden, I'm a really bad person, but I hope they're okay. I mean they're much more capable than me, they'll be fine, maybe. Wow! I'm a horrible person..._

 _Okay then me, what to do? If I try to help, I might get bitten to death. If I stay here I might run out of food. If I try to attack them I might die or live to be a horrible person. If I just try to talk to them they might get angry or let me help them. And lastly I could just open an airlock, but not just yet, maybe later. So out of those options talking seems to be the best. Let's try it. Wait how do I introduce myse..._ Before he could finish that thought he heard the sound of a stomach grumbling, extremely loudly. Looking around he saw that the Floran and the snake were hiding just beyond where the light shone, but their eyes shone yellow in the dark.

"W-would you like some food?" Kaede said nervously.  
"Floran doessn't need fish man's help."  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
The Floran hissed at him  
"Okay then, if you say so..."

After some time of waiting in with little to no light and nothing do to Kaede again tried to help, or at least make conversation.  
"Look I'm sorry for hitting your pet. I just got really scared. And if you're not going to take the food, at least give it to him."  
After nothing but silence, Kaede decided to give them the food regardless. Although the plan was great the execution was less so. Instead of rolling it slowly towards them, he instead threw it upwards, where it hit the ceiling, bounced on the ground and landed with a meaty _thud_.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm really bad at throwing! I-I... I'll just stop, I'm sorry, again.  
The Floran stayed silent.  
 _God I'm hopeless, it's not even funny. Can't even introduce myself or help. It's a miracle I was even invited to the graduation._

Another light started flickering, showing that Kaede most likely knocked the Floran unconscious.  
 _Oh.. That would explain the lack of hissing, swearing and most likely bloodshed. Guess I can get up now. Let's see do I go help the plant man and snake, or loot everything and leave them for dead? I mean I really should leave them for dead, but I owe them, as I knocked them both out, accidentally. God I'm horrible. Let's see here, a Floran with possible concussions and a snake with, scratches and bruises on the underbelly and also a probability of concussion. All of which can be left to heal without surgery, unless it's severe. So I guess I could get them something._

After searching the ship's locker, Kaede found some bandages and torches. He used the bandages and his makeshift cape-banner as a pillow and left a can of newly opened food next to his 'patients'. While waiting for either one of them to regain consciousness he tinkered with the S.A.I.L. console, trying to find a way to communicate with other Terrene Protectorate members or regain power to the thrusters. At first Kaede didn't know how to remove the front panel, then he remembered that he possessed one of the most versatile tools ever created. Using the Matter Manipulator he removed the panel, which made a plopping noise. Inside he found all manner of wires and cables, but there was also a small red button on the side that had the label 'Restore factory settings' which Kaede thought would reset and restart the AI and the ship. As soon as he pressed it, all the lights turned off and the heating/cooling systems powered down, lower the temperature drastically.

After about a minute or so in the dark, the ship came to life, all the lights shone brighter than before, the heat returned and to Kaede's pleasure, it hummed and whirred.  
"Hey that's pretty good," Kaede said to himself.  
Soon after the power returned a familiar, robotic voice announced "Good day captain and crewmembers. I am S.A.I.L. Your Ship-based Artificial Intelligence Lattice, designed to help and accompany you. How may I assist you?"  
"Ahh S.A.I.L. buddy it's good to have you back!"  
"Please note that when restoring to factory settings all new information, such as the names and personal information of crew members, will be forgotten."  
"Nooo, all of our precious memories."  
"I'm am sorry for the inconvenience. But for me to assist you please provide details of your mission."  
"Well, not exactly on a mission, but I'll fill you in. Earth, home-world of the humans has been destroyed by tentacles monsters. I escaped in this ship and found this Floran and their snake. But accidentally rendered them unconscious and they probably want to kill me now. That's about it, I think."  
"I see that you have tried to aid in their recovery. I recommend attempting to wake them every 2-3 hours to check for further symptoms."  
"It's been about an hour since the Floran was unconscious and the snake might try to bite me when it wakes up."  
"I see. What would you like me to do in the meantime?"  
"Hmm, let's see... Could you..scan for any nearby inhabitable planets and check if the teleporter works."  
"Acknowledged," with that S.A.I.L. dissappeared from the console with a beep and the screen turned black.  
 _Well what to do now? May as well set a timer to wake up the Floran._

While trying to find something to do for the next hour, Kaede decided to search the entire ship. He found some pens and pencils, along with even more notes containing unintelligible writing. Again with little to do, Kaede returned to his spot behind the captain's chair and sketched his view of the ship on the blank side of a note. While drawing he again pondered the questions about the Floran he had asked himself earlier. Sometime later the alarm singled that an hour had passed, which slightly startled Kaede.

Anxiously he got up and tapped the Floran's shoulder while saying with a lowered voice "Hey buddy, wake up. Don't die just yet."  
Its eyes flickered open and groaned slightly.  
"Huh? Who iss that?" after recognising the person in front of it, the Floran backed itself against the wall and drew another dagger from, again, seemingly out of nowhere "What did fish man do to Floran?!"  
"Well.. uhh, I noticed you fell asleep. And thought I could make up for kicking your snake. Is he alright by the way?"  
"He iss a she and she will be fine."  
"That's good to hear... Anyway, the name's Kaede, nice to meet you, and uhh sorry again."  
The Floran grunted and nodded slightly.  
"And also, you might want to eat something, we could be a while."  
The Floran was reluctant at first to eat the food offered. But after tasting it, they quickly wolfed it down.  
"Please tell me you don't actually like those things," said Kaede in disbelief.  
"Floran like it. Tasstes better than meatss back home."  
Kaede noticed that the Floran's can of food had a label imprinted on it that read 'Canned tuna.' He checked for a label on the can of food that he ate. On the bottom there was a sticker that read 'Food for growing pups' along with nutritional information. _Oh dear. Oh god. That is disgusting. I never want to eat canned food again._ Suddenly Kaede started to feel sick, and for the next few hours he was extremely bitter.

 **Author's note**  
I just have a couple of things to say. One, I'm sorry this one took so long to write, I haven't had much time. And two the next one will probably take a while too, but I'd like to thank the people who've been reading this and any sort of criticism would be appreciated. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Floran

**Chapter 4 - The Floran**

After sometime of idleness and silence, except for the humming of the ship, S.A.I.L. appeared on the console. Surprised at its sudden appearance the Floran hissed.  
"I have detected a planet that yields the highest chance of survival. Readings indicate the landing site is not unfavourable. The area is safe, and lavish with both flora and fauna. A lush and hospitable place. It experiences weather similar to Earth's and contains basic ores, such as iron, gold, copper and silver. I recommend you begin exploration immediately."  
"Thanks S.A.I.L. I'll have a look as soon as I can." Kaede responded to S.A.I.L.'s announcement.  
"Floran want to know what Sss.A.I.L. is," asked the Floran, directing Kaede's attention to the console.  
"I am a Ship-based Artificial Intelligence Lattice designed to aid in your tasks however possible."  
The Floran glared at S.A.I.L. with scepticism. However Kaede listened to S.A.I.L. and stood up. checking that he still had his broken sword and Matter Manipulator. But beside him he found the Floran's rusty dagger, which was thrown at him. Kaede walked over to the Floran, holding the dagger in front of him, by the flat of its blade. "Hey do you still want this?"  
The Floran nodded, took it and tucked it away in a hidden pocket.

They made their way towards the teleporter, leaving the snake in the ship to rest. Kaede checked if the teleporter was in working condition. Seeing that there was nothing awry he activated various buttons and levers. Suddenly they were surrounded by a round wall of white light.  
When the wall of light disappeared they were greeted with the sight of wide open fields, verdant with copses of trees and grass, with a large hill in the distance. The fields however were also littered with creatures of various shapes and sizes. Kaede grinned at the sight and the Floran's eyes widened in awe. "On Floran's planet there was only forests and trees. Not spaces like this."  
"Welcome to the world buddy!"

After taking in the sights Kaede suggested the idea that they should start construction of a shelter and try to gather food and materials. The Floran agreed with this and volunteered to hunt. "If you're going to go out take this and make a map of some sort," Kaede said handing the Floran some blank notes and a pencil.  
As the Floran left, Kaede was once again by himself. _This'll be fun. Stuck on a planet with someone who's name I don't even know. Oh well! Question can be asked later. In the meantime... shelter!_

Many hours later the Floran had come back from hunting and the sun had started to set. Kaede had built a small wooden structure, with a door on the front, windows on either side and a campfire just outside. However, beside the newly built home was a large pile of dirt that seemed to have once been a structure, but collapsed.  
"Fish man! Floran is back from sstabbing meats!" said the Floran with the skinned bodies of various animals dragging across the ground, leaving a trail of blood.  
"Lovely..." Kaede remarked sarcastically. "While you were doing that I built some stuff." he pointed at the house. "And it took a while to get right..." Kaede glanced at the dirt pile. "Also, did you get to work on the map by any chance?"  
"Floran might have lost it..."  
Kaede hit his forehead with the bottom of his palm and sighed.  
"Anyways, I'm guessing that you're hungry, there's some food in front of the door. You can eat it while this cooks."  
"What is thisss?" asked the Floran, picking up a bowl of rice.  
"Its rice. Hylotls eat it all the time, it's fine, hopefully. Anyways it was the only thing I could find."  
"How did fish man find bowl?"  
"Magic."  
The Floran, somewhat sceptical of what Hylotls deemed food, tried a single grain of rice.  
"It tasstes like nothing."  
"Well you're meant to eat it with sauce, seasoning and some other stuff. But some people are somehow able to eat it without anything. Not quite sure how though... If you don't like it just leave it."  
The Floran put it down on the ground next to the campfire.  
"Aaaanyways, take a seat," said Kaede, patting the ground almost opposite his side of the campfire. The Floran complied.  
"Now I know that we got off on the wrong foot and all, but we're going to be stuck here for quite a while, and I think we should get to know each other. So, any questions you have, ask them."  
"Floran have a lot of questionss. One, why did fish man kick Floran's ssnake?"  
"Well... I thought you might have guessed, but I was just a little shaken up by the whole Earth and all being destroyed. And that didn't help my Herpetophobia either, so sorry, again."  
The Floran shook its head "Fish man too ssscared of harmless things. Two, why was fish man on Earth?"  
"Well I came to Earth around 4 years ago to join the Terrene Protectorate. I'm hoping you know who they are. Oh, and also that makes me wonder, why were you there?"  
"Same reason as fish man. Three, Floran might have forgotten fish man's name..." the Floran looked down in disappointment.  
Kaede sighed "It's Kaede, and good job by the way. Anyways what's your's. Because I don't feel like calling you buddy again."  
"Floran's name is Detani."  
"Well nice to meet you Detani. This makes me feel like we've been acquaintances forever!"  
"Floran has run out of questionss. Not as many as Floran thought there would be..."  
Kaede gave Detani a half-laugh. Soon afterwards they ate their dinner, which included more than meat, but Detani refused to eat the rice. When they were finished they went into the cabin. The make-shift home was very simple. It had 2 beds on either side, some torches lining the walls and a wooden workbench. Detani, obviously tired, jumped, face-down, onto the bed, almost breaking it.  
"Floran likes ssoft things," he said with his voice being muffled by the pillow.  
"Glad to know. Anyways, good night, sleep tight and... don't die in your sleep."  
However Kaede couldn't sleep as he was extremely curious about Detani. _That name. I've heard it before. But where? Ugh, what's the use of a brain if I can't think._ Frustrated with himself, he sat up. He took of his uniform and 'cape', only leaving his t-shirt. He folded the clothes, until he heard the sound of paper being scrunched. There was a flyer in one of the uniform's pockets, it showed everyone who was graduating that year. Looking through it he found his name, Rowan's, Jayden's, Tepilih's and Trix's. Seeing his friends names reminded him that his dorm had someone who never showed up. That somone was sleeping across the room from him. _Huh, well that's a coincidence. This'll make things even more interesting._

 **Author's** **note  
** Hello everyone! This one took freakin' forever. This I think, is the 2nd or 3rd time I'm writing it and, well I didn't mean for it to take this long. So, sorry about that, but I doubt you'd enjoy the other ones that I wrote. Anyways stuff's about to get interesting, I think. Not quite sure. Depends on how much longer I think I should pad it out with boring stuff for.


End file.
